


落子无悔

by joy0112



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy0112/pseuds/joy0112
Summary: BE警告！！！！！BE警告！！！！！BE警告！！！！！
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	落子无悔

**Author's Note:**

> BE警告！！！！！  
> BE警告！！！！！  
> BE警告！！！！！

李帝努还记得那年上元节，他刚及冠不久，第一次私自出宫。  
身旁的道英哥催着他赶快回去：“今日是上元节，辰时父皇要在那城楼之上与民同乐，我们出来也有几个时辰了，快随我回宫准备吧。”李帝努一想到又要面对那些繁文琐节之事，心中不禁有些烦躁，他向来不喜那类场合，对皇位更是毫无关心，奈何得一直守着本分中规中矩地出席。  
“三皇子，二皇子那边……”忽有一人赶来，对金道英说了些话，看那神情应是紧急之事。道英知道他这四弟是个守规矩的小孩，只是叮嘱他一定不要误了时辰，便匆匆走了。定是二哥在玹那边出了什么事情，不然他三哥道英也不会临时丢下他这个弟弟。

这坊间都说当今圣上好福气，六个皇子不但各个容貌俊美，还都文韬武略、才情出众，更难得的是这六位皇子常常聚在一起，饮酒作诗，好不热闹。事实上只有明眼人清楚，这番其乐融融的景象只在那大皇子泰一被立为太子之前存在，这皇位之争在立储那一天之后便悄然展开。那五皇子辰乐、六皇子志晟还是懵懂少年，剩下的便是上面这四位皇子。四皇子李帝努从不问政事，二皇子在玹和三皇子道英虽不是一室所生，却是自幼便同在一处。这几年，二皇子在玹表面上风平浪静，其实暗中拉拢了朝中不少重臣，这其中便少不了三皇子道英的帮忙。

李帝努突然忆起那“仁居酒家”的桃花酿，想着今夜回宫之后与道英哥一同小酌，于是朝酒家的方向走去。路过一巷口，李帝努警觉地闻到有血腥味，本想着私自出宫还是不要惹祸上身才好，却瞥见那人蜷缩着靠在墙上，一袭青衣，腰间的布料被血染红，他用手紧紧按着腹部出血的地方，而那张脸，真的是过分好看了。李帝努似是被什么东西牵引着，不知不觉走了过去，在那少年面前蹲下。那人微微抬眼，睫毛像扇子一样，扑闪扑闪的，许是受了伤的缘故，看起来虚弱极了，眼神中的委屈全数落入李帝努心底。  
“去‘旎香阁’。”那少年扯着李帝努的衣角说道。 

“旎香阁”是城中有名的喝花酒的地方，说白了，就是青楼。李帝努不知道这少年受了伤去那‘旎香阁’做什么，此刻却也顾不上这些，背起那少年，往那‘旎香楼’去。少年伏在李帝努背上，告诉李帝努到“旎香阁”后院的路，热气喷在李帝努耳朵上，痒痒的。就是他五弟辰乐和他撒娇的时候，李帝努心中也没什么波澜，可因为背上这少年的轻声细语，却感觉热意一路爬上耳根，李帝努觉得自己现在有点不对劲。

不，是很不对劲。

随着他的指示，李帝努顺利进入“旎香阁”的后院，他还不知这“旎香阁”的后院竟是这般清雅的院落。与前院只一墙之隔，前院灯火通明，还有女子的嬉笑声隐隐约约地传来，却也不太扰这后院幽静，反倒为其添了几分生气。  
打开厢房门，这房内陈设却不像是中原的厢房，倒是有几分异域风情。墨绿色的圆形床帐从顶上落下，金丝勾边。房内熏的也不是寻常的檀香，倒是与从前西凉使臣进贡的“木槿膏”的味道有些相似。

李帝努把背上的少年轻轻放在床上，伸手去解他的腰带想帮他清理一下伤口。那少年却突然睁眼，按住李帝努的手，“你做什么？”他眉眼间竟有些慌乱。李帝努看他像只炸了毛的小猫，却起了逗他的心思，翻身上床，跪在他两腿旁，一只手撑在他左耳旁，另一手却自顾自地继续去解他的腰带，凑到他耳边低声说：“这是‘旎香阁’，你说我要做什么？”  
“我不卖身。”那少年定定地与李帝努四目相对，眼中抹不去的澄澈清明。李帝努看他一脸认真的样子，突然笑出声来，眯着漂亮的星星眼，慢慢靠近那少年的脸，两人的呼吸都缠在一起，缓缓开口：“逗你的，帮你处理伤口。”  
少年闻言扭过头去，不看李帝努，耳尖红红的，可爱极了，闷声道：“那边柜子第二层有药，劳烦你了。”李帝努自小虽没受过什么大伤，但身为皇室子弟，从小习武，还是学了点简单的上药、包扎的手法以备不时之需的。  
就是手法比较不熟练，委屈这位少年了，从身下人不时发出的细碎呻吟中可以听出来。李帝努不知道为什么，感觉自己的脸又红了。

不对劲，太不对劲了。

伤口不算太深，上完药，李帝努从柜子里拿了一套干净衣服帮他小心换上，却发现他的腰带好像只有一条，早被血染红了，可怜兮兮地躺在地上。末了，倒了一杯水，递给他。少年乖巧地接过，抿了一小口，垂着眼睛说：“我叫子渽，罗子渽。”然后抬眼看向李帝努，似是在等他开口。  
“我叫帝诺，李帝诺。承诺的诺。”说着，解下自己的腰带，靠近那少年，帮他系上。分开时两人的发丝几根缠在一起，李帝努伸手拨了拨，还趁机碰了碰那少年的耳朵。  
那玄色的腰带配上他一袭青衣竟格外好看，多年后罗渽民依然记得，李帝努眨着那一双漂亮的月牙眼睛，对他说：“很适合你，上元快乐，子渽。”  
“后会有期，子渽。”帮他带上门的时候李帝努想。

三皇子道英觉得他四弟李帝努今晚有些不对劲。  
虽说他四弟打小便跟他特别亲，常常缠着他撒娇，那一双月牙似的笑眼他不知看了多少回，但在旁人面前他四弟还是十分稳重的。再加之骨相生得极好，面无表情时，冷傲极了，与笑起来时反差极大，给旁人一种“生人勿近”的距离感。而四弟素日又不喜这类场合，每次都安安静静地坐在一旁，眉眼间神色淡淡的，不知在想什么。

可今日不知怎的，自“上元庆典”开始，道英每次余光瞥到他四弟时，那对漂亮的月牙都雷打不动地出现。在城楼之上众人一齐观赏“爆竹”时，他四弟眼神定定地看着一个方向，月牙的弧度更圆了。  
道英顺着他的目光看过去，矗立在其他矮楼之中，一眼就能看见他四弟的目光所及之处。  
“不会吧。”他心里“咯噔”一下，这个方向若是他没看错的话，是旎香阁？

趁众人忙着观赏“爆竹”之时，道英准备好好把这件事情好好问清楚。  
他把四弟拉到一旁，“道英哥，怎么了？”李帝努满脸疑惑。“你老实告诉三哥你今天下午去哪了？”说着，打量了他一番。  
等一下，他四弟腰带呢？腰带呢？！  
不翼而飞的腰带和四弟今晚反常的表现，道英怀疑他四弟已经……  
“都怪我带他私自出宫，这万一年轻气盛做了什么无法弥补的事该如何是好。”刚想细问，“道英、帝努，这上元佳节‘与民同乐’，你们俩藏在这后面做什么呢，是不是今日出宫遇到什么有趣的事儿了，快讲给父皇和我们听听，让大家也都高兴高兴。”太子泰一开口道。

这下，众人的目光齐齐落在道英和帝努身上。“卑鄙！”道英心中想，这可不是当着父皇的面不给他们台阶下嘛，私自出宫可是大罪，这下该如何解释才好。  
“诶，四皇兄，你腰带呢？”六皇子志晟疑惑地眨着眼睛问道。道英现在掐死他六弟的心都有，这眼力见放眼全中原也找不到比他更差的。“若是丢了也就罢了，可好端端的这腰带能丢到哪儿去，别丢在不该丢的地方了吧。”太子这话意有所指，眼看着龙颜不悦，父皇怕是该盘问了。

“若是谈及此事，父皇便该怪我了。”二皇子在玹缓缓开口，漫不经心地扫视众人。“哦？你到是主动请罪，说来听听。”皇上原本微皱的眉头舒展开来，饶有兴致地等着下文。“今日本是我同道英出宫办事，想着帝努刚刚及冠，也该带着他出去见见世面，历练历练。我与道英办事间，便派了一个小厮随着帝努。待我们回来，帝努的腰带便不见了。那小厮说，帝努见到一女子卖身葬父，孝心感人，出宫时忘了钱袋，于是把自己腰带上的那块玉给当了，把钱给了那女子。说到底还是我们这两位哥哥考虑得不够周全，还请父皇降罪！”话虽说得诚恳，在玹不过是拉着两个弟弟半跪，话说到这般，况且四弟帝努素日里是深讨父皇喜欢的一个，又怎会深究。

果然，皇帝不仅没有继续盘问，还让李公公把先前西凉使臣进贡的那条镶着玛瑙的腰带赐给了帝努，作为对他善心的嘉奖。“来，父皇帮你系上。”李帝努低头看着那腰带旁是用木槿花点缀的，好像又能闻到那厢房中浓浓的“木槿膏”的香气，弯弯的月牙便不自觉地出现了，“看来你甚是喜欢朕赐你的这条腰带，满意就好。”  
“谢父皇！”李帝努用手摩挲着腰带，脑海中又浮现起那少年红红的耳尖。  
“子渽，看来我们很有缘。”李帝努想道。

上次那事过后，道英怎么问李帝努都问不出一个字来，他心里那个委屈啊。从小到大，他这四弟哪件事不是第一个与他商议，可如今……真是孩子大了，留不住了。  
更让他觉得不对劲的事还在后头呢。

他发现他四弟最近有事没事都变着法子地往宫外跑，还偷偷取了他房里的腰牌。他上次留了个心眼，派了一小厮去跟着。谁知那小厮回宫，跪在他面前支支吾吾了半天，才哆哆嗦嗦地说出“旎香阁”三个字。  
苍天呐，早知今日就算是有人给道英八百个胆子他也不会带李帝努出宫的，这下完蛋了。

而此时身在“旎香阁”的李帝努哪里知道他道英哥的心情，他看着眼前的人儿，心里欢喜极了。

自上元节相识后，他第二日便偷了他道英哥的腰牌，随便放了一块形状相似的玉佩进去，欢欢喜喜地便往“旎香阁”去了。  
那日他循着记忆找到了子渽的后院，翻墙进去，结果一脚踩空跌在地上，别提多丢人了。刚想爬起来，却听见头上传来轻轻的笑声，他抬头一看，是子渽。李帝努顿时停下动作，就趴在地上冲着他笑。他看见子渽蹲下来，用手戳了戳他的泪痣，说：“你来啦。”，根本不像是对待一个“不速之客”应该有的态度，就好像他们先前有约好一样。  
子渽把他领到房里，他看见他腰上还系着自己的那条玄色腰带，心里别提多欢喜了。迎面扑来的还是那股熟悉的木槿花香气，那晚李帝努没来得及仔细看清的屋内陈设这次子渽都领了他看了个遍，两人想到什么便说些什么，无话时李帝努就盯着人家的脸看，也不说话，就傻呵呵地笑，愣是把子渽看得从脖子红到耳尖。  
于是李帝努知道了子渽他是孤儿，小的时候被旎香阁的老鸨当成是女孩子捡回来了，结果后来一验身才知道子渽是个男孩。那老鸨虽说是做青楼生意的，却还有良知，再加上子渽聪慧乖巧，她自己膝下无子，便把他放在这旎香阁的后院当亲生儿子养大，平日里不过让他帮着清点清点物件，干些闲散之事罢了。而李帝努则称自己是那“仁居酒家”的四儿子，还答应下次给子渽带上好的陈年桃花酿。  
被问及那日为何会带伤窝在那巷中，帝努见子渽眼神有些躲闪，顿了顿说：“虽说我不同那些姐姐们一起在那旎香阁的前院里接客，但还是有人知道我这个养子的存在。那日街西面金铺的薛家三少不知如何到了我这后院来，他有龙阳之好，拽着我便要……，我不肯，他就……”李帝努看着眼前人话越说声音越小，眼睛也垂了下来不再看他，委屈极了的样子把他心疼坏了，想把眼前人拉进怀里好好安慰一番，却生怕吓到子渽，最后只是用手覆在子渽的手上，按了按，柔声道：“不必说了，以后这样的事不会再发生了。”子渽没有说话，也不看他，手上却加了力道，攥着他的手好像生怕他会离开。

今日是他第三回来见子渽，这些日子他只要能出宫便溜出来，有一次差点被母妃发现，他便只好作罢，却也不闲着，派自己的贴身侍卫金廷祐去给子渽送信。他写道他第一次见子渽时忆起那《上林赋》中的那句“色授魂与，心愉于侧。”但眼巴巴地等了好久都没有等到子渽的回信，今日他便要来好好讨个说法。

他来时天已黄昏，估摸着是卯时，谁知他的子渽已经和衣睡了。李帝努悄悄地爬上子渽的床，躺在他身边，端详起身边人的绝好面容，没忍住地捏了捏他的手，见他不醒，又戳一戳他的肚子，可那人还一点要醒的样子没有。  
真是过分，该给点惩罚。  
李帝努视线落到他微微嘟起的唇上，先是用手摩挲着，后来不自觉地便用自己的贴了上去，不轻不重地在他下唇咬了一口。  
“唔——”子渽哼了哼，李帝努见他先是摸了摸被自己咬的地方，然后微微睁开眼睛和自己在咫尺间四目相对，才意识到刚刚发生了什么。  
“你——”，李帝努眼看着子渽又变成那晚一样炸了毛的小猫，还是一只企图逃跑的小猫，伸手一抓便把他捞了回来，紧紧地按在怀里，没给他机会开口直接堵上他的嘴，强势地掠夺他的呼吸。身下人先是用嘤咛的鼻音表示反抗，还推搡着，可他那点力道哪里够，后来只能承受着他的亲吻。  
李帝努感受到子渽安静了下来，便放松了手间的力道，吻也变得缠绵轻柔起来，却只是一直浅浅地停留在表面，不往深处去探索，他在等，等子渽一个回应。便只是用唇轻轻地贴着他的，感受到两人的呼吸缠在一起，可身下人却没有要回应的意思。李帝努便微微抬起头，四目相接，看见子渽用手虚抓着他的衣服，眼眸间似是蒙上了一层水雾，叫他看不清楚，也读不懂他的心。  
“为什么不回信，嗯？”李帝努哑着嗓子问他，却见身下人咬了咬刚刚被他沾满情欲的下唇，扭过头去，只留给他红红的耳尖。李帝努直接俯下身子含住他的耳垂，惩罚性地咬了一口，身下人才肯转头，眼睛红红的瞪着他，嘴巴撅的老高。李帝努见他眼神慢慢暗了下来，含糊不清地说：“我不会写字……”  
李帝努愣了一会才会过意来，靠在子渽的肩上低声笑，却见身下人没有动静，抬头看他时发现子渽眼睛红红的，鼻尖也红红的，还带着点哭腔开口：“你是不是嫌弃我啊！可是哪里有人会教我这些啊，你以为所有人都像你一样有爹疼有娘爱啊……”说着眼泪就盈盈地聚在眼眶里，李帝努这才意识他把自己的小猫弄哭了，只轻轻地吻去他脸上的泪珠，把他搂得更紧些，哄道：“你不会写字我便教你。不哭了，以后有我。”谁知道子渽听到这话却哭得更凶，搞得李帝努束手无策不知怎么办才好，只能把他搂在怀里，轻轻地拍着他的背，乖乖哄着。

李帝努感觉怀中人哭了许久才停，抬头对上李帝努的目光，突然用手臂环上他的脖子，对着他的唇乱无章法地吻着，还伸出舌尖去勾他的，吻到一半翻身把李帝努压在身下继续吮吸着，好像这世间没有比此刻的亲吻更重要的事情。  
分开的时候几缕青丝勾在一起，子渽趴在他的身上，大口大口地喘着气，脸上泪迹未干，许是因为刚哭过还一抽一抽的，紧紧搂着李帝努，“你不许不要我。”他声音闷闷的，说完见李帝努没有回应便又勾上他的脖子蹭啊蹭的，用鼻音甜腻腻地撒娇：“你方才说的，你不是才说过嘛~不许反悔啊~”  
“好，我教你写字。”李帝努有意逗他。  
“你知道我说的不是这个！”他的猫又炸毛了。  
李帝努摸了摸他红红的耳尖，爱不释手地又亲了他一口，和子渽额头靠着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，柔声道：“以后有我。”

京城金铺的薛家三少死了。坊间传闻那薛家三少得罪了权贵之人，薛家那些不干不净的勾当一下子都被端了出来，薛家钱财全数充公。

「玹暝阁」  
檀香缭绕，二皇子在玹慵懒地倚在软垫上，手指一下一下地敲击檀木几，若有所思的样子。“二哥近日有何心事？”三皇子道英开口问道。  
在玹挑挑眉，缓缓道：“你可知那金铺薛三死了？”  
“有所耳闻，不知何人为之？”  
“你当真不知？”在玹抿了一口上好的清茶，转头看向道英。  
“二哥何必跟我拐弯子，我若是知道也不必装傻。”道英心中淌过一丝凉意。  
从小他便心系他二哥在玹，他知在玹心气甚高，欲夺王位，他自然愿意帮他把这江山坐稳，只要能常伴他身侧，便足矣。  
可在玹疑心很重，从不愿完全信任任何人，包括他。  
“你可知四弟帝努最近在忙些什么？”  
道英愣了愣，想起那四弟近日是常往宫外跑，莫非……  
“帝努他近日是爱出宫，不过他去的是那‘旎香阁’，我还想着如何劝他少去那些纨绔子弟去的地方，薛三之死又怎会与他有关。”  
在玹不语，心中倒是念叨那“旎香阁”.  
呵，有意思，看来他四弟没他想得那么简单。

「仁居酒家」  
“仁俊，在吗？”李帝努一进“仁居酒家”就喊道。  
“来嘞——呦，这不是四皇子嘛，今日怎的有空造访啊？”黄仁俊调侃道。  
“给我两坛上好的陈年桃花酿。”  
“喏，这可是压箱底的好东西，只有两坛了，都给你了。”黄仁俊把两坛酒放在柜上，“你可知那金铺薛三死了？”  
李帝努眼底闪过一丝凌厉，终归是笑了笑，没说什么。  
黄仁俊自是会察言观色的，也没往深处问，便到后面酒窖去忙别的事了。

「旎香阁后院」  
李帝努从旎香阁的后院翻墙进去，推开门的时候子渽就站在门前笑着，特地来迎接的样子。李帝努把两坛桃花酿搁在桌子上，打量起眼前的人。几日没见他的子渽越发漂亮起来，李帝努伸手把子渽揽进怀里，对着小脸又搓又揉的，喜欢得不得了。  
“我跟前院的绿竹姐姐要了笔墨纸砚，你教我写字吧。”怀中的人抬起头看着李帝努，眼睛水汪汪的，充满了期待。  
“好。”李帝努在子渽的小脸上又摸了一把。

排开宣纸，李帝努在子渽背后，附上他的手，教他拿笔的正确姿势。  
“你想写什么字？”子渽感觉到李帝努的气息笼罩着他，说话时喷出的热气打在后颈上，痒痒的。  
“你的名字。”子渽转过头，给李帝努一个大大的笑容。  
“好。”  
墨汁滴落，李帝努拿着子渽的手，一笔一划的教他，“李——帝——诺”写到第三个字的时候，李帝努的手顿了顿。他当初用假名字不是有意欺骗子渽，只是皇室子弟必须要处处小心，他其实不愿欺瞒子渽一丝一毫。  
李帝努还是写了“努”字，但他告诉子渽念“诺”。子渽第一次学写字，李帝努教什么便是什么。子渽举起宣纸，上面挂着“李帝努”三个大字，笑的像个孩子。  
李帝努还要教他新的，他却说只想把这三个字练好，暂且不学新的了，李帝努也由着他。看着身旁的人练字从白天练到黄昏，中途李帝努搂着他的腰拱来拱去还被子渽拍了脑袋以示警告，李帝努有点后悔教他写字了。  
太阳快要落山的时候子渽终于放下手中的笔，勾着李帝努的脖子喊饿。李帝努看着身旁堆起来的宣纸，上面写的都是“李帝努”，心里暖暖的，把怀中的人搂得更紧了些。  
“抱歉啊子渽，我不会做饭的。”李帝努蹭了蹭子渽的脖子。  
“那我找阿娘去去厨房看看吧，你先待在屋子里随便转转。”子渽刮了一下李帝努的鼻子，往门外走去。  
“哦，对了。柜子里有我跟绿竹姐姐拿的棋，等吃完饭我们下棋吧。”说完李帝努便看见那团白色的身影消失在门口。  
李帝努打开柜门，里面不过是些衣物和上次的应急药物。棋盘放在很显眼的位置，李帝努拿了随意地搁在桌上。想起上次自己送给子渽的腰带，今日没见他戴在身上，估计是放在柜子里了。李帝努拨弄拨弄柜子里的衣物，却见衣物的最下面埋着一个精致的小匣子，上面的花纹和那日上元节父皇赏赐他的腰带上的木槿花相似。打开匣子，里面有一盒膏状的东西，李帝努打开闻了闻，应该是“木槿膏”。匣子里还有一些木板，上面刻着李帝努看不懂的文字。  
李帝努仔细端详了一会儿，也没有看出上面的文字源自哪里。突然他听见脚步声愈发近了，便赶紧把匣子放回原位，坐到桌前作等待状。  
“阿娘说只有这个了。”子渽端来两碗阳春面，还冒着热气，其中一碗香菜多的都要漫出碗来。  
子渽看着李帝努的视线落在那碗满是香菜的面上，耳尖红红的，“我比较喜欢吃香菜……”

吃完面，他们在收拾好的桌上铺上棋盘，下起棋来。  
李帝努自小在皇宫中，除了学习四书五经之外，便是苦攻棋术，自是信心满满。但下棋时的子渽却是令李帝努有些意外，子渽的棋术高超，下棋的时候抿着嘴，一句话也不说，眼神中充满了戾气，像是变了个人似的。想起那个小匣子，李帝努眼中的神色暗了暗。  
“我赢啦~”子渽又露出大大的笑容，好似方才在棋盘上步步紧逼的人不是他一般。  
李帝努感觉自己有些摸不透子渽。  
子渽见李帝努冷着脸，伸手去摸李帝努的脸，“你没事吧？”李帝努没有像平常一样露出漂亮的星星眼，而是抚上子渽的手背，把他的手拉下来，“我没事。”  
子渽也不自讨没趣，气氛就这样冷了下来，两人相顾无言。

过了一会儿，李帝努觉得是自己太过多疑，便开口打破僵局：“要不要喝我带来的桃花酿？”子渽本来嘟着的嘴抿了抿，“好吧。”李帝努把这视为和解。

打开塞子，桃花酿的香气就在房间里弥漫开来。过了一晌，两坛桃花酿就这样空了。  
李帝努有些微醺，相比之下子渽直接醉了个彻底，两颊绯红，靠在李帝努手臂上烫的不行，还蹭啊蹭的。  
李帝努叫他：“子渽。”子渽抬起头，眼眸中似是蒙上了一层水雾，叫李帝努没办法看清。子渽的手指抵住李帝努的唇，“嘘——”随即换上自己的唇去抵住李帝努的。  
子渽只是浅浅地啄着李帝努的唇，顺着本能的去摸索着什么，不得要领地贴着李帝努的唇闷哼，伸出舌头去舔李帝努的唇缝，委屈巴巴地盯着李帝努。  
李帝努好像看见自己的小猫翻了个身，粉嫩嫩的肚皮朝上，在等待他的爱抚。  
李帝努伸出舌头勾住他的，手掌托起子渽的后脑勺加深这个吻，灼热的鼻息喷在两人的面庞上，缠在一起分不清是谁的。  
李帝努托起子渽的臀，把他放在桌子上，继续着亲吻着，唾液交换的声音暧昧极了，分开的时候李帝努看见子渽的脸红的像个桃子，而他是罪归祸首。  
李帝努让子渽夹着他的腰，自己端着身上的人边亲吻着边往床上走去。他把子渽放在床边，伸手去解他的腰带，解开他的内衣，隔着他的亵裤搓揉起来，子渽眯着眼睛，发出甜腻的鼻音，伸手勾住李帝努的脖子轻喘着想要更多。  
“帮我脱。”子渽听话的去解李帝努身上的衣物，两人的衣物就这样掉落在地上，白色外衣和玄色衣袍堆叠在一起，颜色鲜明的对比。  
两具赤裸的身体贴在一起，没有一处不是滚烫的。李帝努找不到东西去润滑，急得冒汗。子渽从枕头底下拿出一盒木槿膏，“用这个吧。”  
李帝努用手指挑了一块，用指尖在子渽的穴口打转，时不时的按按那一圈褶皱。子渽被磨没了性子，“嗯……进来吧”李帝努用手指破开了子渽，他听见身下人的呻吟，放缓了手上的速度，内壁的紧致让李帝努耐着性子开拓，一点一点地拉出手指，再慢慢地推进去。另一只手服侍着子渽早已挺立的阴茎，上下撸动着，惹得子渽发出猫咪的淫叫，没过一会儿便射了出来。  
待子渽里面放松了许多，李帝努才抹了一把子渽的精液，又加了两根手指进去，加快了速度抽插。李帝努看见子渽仰着脖子，漂亮的不像话，还叫得那么甜。  
李帝努早就硬的不行，把自己巨物抵在子渽扩张好的穴口，磨了磨之后一个挺身整根没入。  
“嗯——”李帝努的进入疼的子渽双腿并拢了一些，甬道的紧致好像要把李帝努的阴茎夹断。李帝努低吟一声，抓着身下人的腰开始大干大操起来，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
“嗯啊……嗯……好大……好涨啊……”身下人的呻吟是最好的催情药，李帝努找到他体内的那一点凸起，阴茎拔出一大段又一下子捅到最深处，“嗯——顶到了……啊啊……”最原始的欲望达到顶峰，李帝努疯狂地抽插着，交合处的淫水都摩擦成白沫。  
李帝努抓过枕头垫在子渽的腰下面，拿起他的手放在肚子上，让他感受自己阴茎的形状，羞得子渽闭上眼睛不敢看他。李帝努把子渽翻过身来，让他跪在床上，把刚刚滑出的东西抵在他的穴口，打着圈磨着，故意不进去。  
“嗯……嗯啊……我想要……”  
“要什么，嗯？”  
“要你插进来，干我。”李帝努感觉子渽被自己磨得什么话都讲得出来了，一个挺身把自己的东西送进他的体内。  
“嗯啊……好……好喜欢……”李帝努抓着他的腰没有间隙地抽插着，做了好久子渽根本跪都跪不住，趴在床上嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，任由李帝努操干。  
李帝努把他又翻了个身，看见他迷离的眼神，把他一条腿架在自己的肩上做最后的冲刺。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯啊——要去了……嗯——”李帝努把自己的精液满满地灌进了子渽的体内，压着身下人就沉沉地睡过去了。  
“李帝努，我爱你。”恍惚间李帝努好像听见有人这样说。

自那日分别以后，李帝努便没再去旎香阁。秋闱狩猎的日子快到了，他得抓紧时间练习马术和剑术，一时间无法分心，但他叫金廷祐给子渽送去一封信，信上画着圆月，代表着他们十五那天会相见。  
子渽的回信是一包宣纸，写满“李帝努”的厚厚一叠宣纸。  
李帝努仿佛看见少年一袭青衣，在书桌前一笔一划写他名字，盼着他来的样子。

秋闱狩猎的那天，李帝努一马当先拔得头筹，获得了皇帝的赏赐。虽说其他皇子陆陆续续也得了赏，但四皇子李帝努的奖赏却是最丰厚的。除去那些金银珠宝不算，最令人眼红的，是太上皇曾传给当今圣上的狩猎弓箭。  
这是权力与地位的象征。  
三皇子道英看见他二哥在玹的眼神中闪过一丝杀气，他心中暗道不好。

次日，道英去玹暝阁见在玹。  
一如既往的，玹暝阁内的檀香缭绕，在玹说出口的话却叫道英心中冰冷。  
“父皇这几年身体愈发不行了，这皇位，终归是要有人坐的。”  
“我定辅佐二哥以成二哥之志。”道英作揖。  
在玹抬手扶他起来，“我明白你始终是我这边的，但四弟那边，你倒是怎么说得清楚。”  
“四弟向来不问政事，二哥这话倒是从何说起啊？”  
“你可知那薛三之事就是四弟所为，而旎香阁，表面上是个青楼，实际上里面有西凉在中原安插的探子，你说四弟去那里做什么。”  
道英只觉得自己掉进了深不见底的冰湖，一句话也说不出来。  
“四弟的母亲惠妃近日又怀了身孕，凭借着这一点，父皇定是更偏爱着四弟些。这个孩子，留不得。”  
“二哥，惠妃腹中的孩子做错了什么呢，这事万万行不得啊！”道英跪在在玹面前。  
“这件事我已经吩咐过了，估摸着惠妃现在已经喝下了那碗汤药，孩子已经没了吧。”  
道英看着眼前的人，虽是熟悉的面庞，怎的这般冰冷薄情，他忆起从前二哥同他一起念书的时候，少年清澈纯净的眼神早已不复。

在玹安排的事情发生了，但是比他计划中更严重些。不仅孩子没了，惠妃身子弱，和孩子一同死了。  
李帝努跪在母亲的棺前，泪如雨下。  
在玹来的时候被李帝努按在地上一拳又一拳的打，“你有什么脸面来？”

李帝努想子渽了，他是他唯一的依靠了。  
但子渽不见了。  
李帝努去旎香阁的时候，看见那个厢房空空荡荡的，好像不曾有人住过的样子，好像他们之前的种种都只是李帝努的一场梦。  
李帝努坐在厢房的门槛上等。  
他没有等来子渽，但他等来了他三哥道英。  
“四弟，别傻了，随我回去吧。”  
十五的月亮又圆又亮，亮的李帝努心里发凉。

时光一转便是三年，李帝努披麻戴孝了三年。  
这三年他表面上风平浪静，实际拉拢了不少朝廷重臣。他要为母亲报仇，他要在玹不得好死，他要登上皇位，他要这天下没有人再敢动他分毫。  
道英这几年同李帝努不似从前一般要好了。李帝努心里明白，二哥和他，道英只能选一个。  
这通往皇位的血路，李帝努只能自己走。  
幸得他的贴身侍卫金廷祐一直对李帝努忠心耿耿。外人只道四皇子终于开窍懂得为自己添些羽翼，但金廷祐心里明白，这几年李帝努过得一点都不好。常常金廷祐夜里巡逻的时候看见李帝努房中烛光依旧亮着，呆呆地坐在窗前望着月亮。一次正月十五，李帝努喝得烂醉，拉着金廷祐的胳膊叫着“子渽，子渽”，金廷祐知道“子渽”是那位白衣少年的名字。那是他自惠妃去世后第一次见李帝努哭，泪水沾湿了金廷祐的袖口，金廷祐知道，那位少年走了，李帝努便再也没办法像从前一般笑了。他的主子好生可怜，母亲去世了，身边却连一个知心人都没有。

近日西凉使臣来访，皇帝在宫中设宴，六位皇子和朝中重臣都出席了。悠扬的琴声伴着曼妙多姿的腰肢直晃人眼，舞蹈进行到一半的时候李公公在皇帝耳边不知说了些什么，皇帝怒得将手中的碗直接摔在地上，“嘭——”的一声，殿中死一般的寂静。  
“把人带上来。”李公公尖而细的声音响彻大殿。  
证人被带到，说是曾听见太子泰一在房中念着四皇子李帝努的名字还在口中念念有词，似是在行什么巫术。接下来的事情快得令人咋舌。证物在泰一的房内被找到，泰一的冤枉求饶声、皇上的怒声指责吵得李帝努脑袋嗡嗡直响。最后泰一被撤下太子之位，京城里一下子变了天。  
大哥泰一是否行使巫术害过他，李帝努无法知晓答案，但他心中有数这件事是谁做的，除了在玹还能有谁。其实精明如父皇怎么可能看不出这件事的端倪，哪日不来偏偏今日，在西凉使臣面前皇帝必须做些什么免得落人口舌，再加上泰一做太子时并未有什么过人之处，皇帝心中早有重新立储之意，早晚的事罢了。  
李帝努心里早已激不起一点波澜，这些勾当令他觉得恶心。

宴后李帝努早早便回去歇息了，却不料西凉使臣派人前来传话，说是有事与四皇子商议。  
“臣拓跋英浩见过四皇子。”面前的人高大魁梧，手放在胸口，行的是西凉的礼节。  
“使臣请坐。”  
“这次臣前往中原，其实是有一事相求。”英浩开门见山。  
“使臣请将。”李帝努抿了一口茶说道。  
“不知四皇子对今日殿上之事有何高见？”  
“我也不知会发生这样的事，大哥一向待我宽厚，应该是我这个做弟弟的考虑不周，哪里冒犯到他了吧……”  
“四皇子果真这样想？”英浩挑了挑眉，看了一眼站在门口的金廷祐。  
“使臣不必拘束，金廷祐是我的贴身侍卫，不是外人。”李帝努开口道。  
“想必四皇子也明白其中的的利害关系，此事是二皇子所为。这几年他一直有意拉拢我们，想要为自己再添羽翼，但对于此事，我们国王明白只有跟对了人，西凉最后才能留下来，所以必须慎重。不知四皇子意下如何？”英浩已经把话挑明，李帝努明白这是结盟的邀请，也是在告诉他，若是他李帝努不领情，自有别人找上门来。  
“承蒙西凉国王厚望，我竟不知西凉国王对我也有所耳闻，倒是令我意外。”  
“或许见过他，四皇子就明白了。”英浩拍拍手，“进来吧。”  
“四皇子要与故人叙旧，我便先告辞了。”

李帝努没想到再一次相见竟是这般身份场景。  
是子渽。  
三年未见，他好像更瘦了些，一袭青衣恍惚间让李帝努觉得回到了三年前他们在旎香阁的时候。  
“好久不见，四皇子。”面前的人开口，李帝努感觉胸腔中翻涌着不知什么样的情感，呵，“四皇子”，多么讽刺的称呼啊。  
李帝努感觉这三年他的心就像一片干枯的平原，他以为一辈子也就这样了，可眼前人的出现却在干枯的平原上点着了火，甚至有“星星之火可以燎原”的趋势。  
下一句话立刻给李帝努浇了一盆冷水，“我是罗渽民。”  
罗渽民，这三个字让李帝努好陌生。  
“子渽。”李帝努喃喃道。  
李帝努一瞬间似是明白了什么，但他不愿意明白。  
“抱歉四皇子，之前我骗了你。”罗渽民冰冷的双眸好像没有一丝歉意的样子，直直地看向李帝努。  
“子渽这个名字是假的，我之前说的那些故事也是假的，是西凉让我取得你的信任……”  
“所以你一开始就知道我是四皇子。”李帝努打断了他的话，红着眼看着罗渽民。  
“是。”  
这个字似是有千斤重，压在李帝努的心里让他喘不过气来。  
房间里的异域陈设，小匣子里木板上李帝努看不懂的文字……假的，都是假的。  
一件件事情都串联起来，好像在嘲笑李帝努的愚蠢。  
“呵。”李帝努冷笑着，“告诉西凉使臣，我同意与他们结盟，你可以滚了。”

金廷祐进来的时候看见李帝努还呆立着，眼神空洞地盯着门外，“主子，您该歇息了。”  
李帝努愣了几秒才反应过来，“好。”  
那晚李帝努的梦里，他把罗渽民压在床上狠狠地操，在罗渽民身上留下各种痕迹，问他为什么骗他，问他究竟有没有爱过他。  
李帝努惊醒过来，天色已蒙蒙亮，摸着自己湿透的下身叹了口气。

二月二，社日节。  
除了泰一，剩下的五位皇子都出席了。这次社日节皇上还邀请了西凉公主，意思很明显，看来西凉和中原的和亲要提上时辰了。  
李帝努想起社日节前一晚西凉使臣送来的密函，上面写着“留心”二字，心中有些了然。  
李帝努在西凉公主落湖的时候英雄救美，西凉公主对他一见倾心，皇上赐婚，于二月十五前完婚。  
李帝努领旨的时候脸上没有一点准新郎官该有的喜悦，只是因为完成了一项任务心中感觉轻松了些。

二月十五，圆月高高地挂在天空上，一如李帝努和罗渽民三年前离别的那个晚上。  
一拜天地，二拜高堂，夫妻对拜……  
李帝努看着眼前的女子身着红袍，红盖头的鲜艳刺痛了他的眼睛。红，李帝努鞠躬的时候闭上眼，脑海中浮现的是少年红红的耳尖，和性爱时因为亲吻而发红的肌肤。  
都回不来了。  
酒席上形形色色的人走过，李帝努喝了一杯又一杯。金廷祐在一旁劝不得，看李帝努那么多杯下肚还克制住保持清醒的样子，金廷祐真的好心疼他主子。  
李帝努进了房间，西凉公主端庄地坐在床边，满目的鲜红。  
侍女手上端着的喜秤似是有千金重，李帝努怎么都抬不起来。  
“嘭——”合欢酒杯被摔碎，李帝努大步往门外走去。

他来到了旎香阁的后院。  
什么好像都没有变，什么又好像都变了。  
李帝努坐在厢房内，他恨自己又忆起从前少年的羞涩，像猫咪一样的亲吻，他的笑，他的眼泪，他坐在他的棋盘对面满眼戾气的样子，他在他身下双眼迷离呻吟的样子……  
眼泪不知何时模糊了双眼，李帝努缩在床边，把头埋在膝盖里。

“嗡——”厢房的门开了。  
看见罗渽民的时候李帝努觉得自己在做梦，那青衣少年在他面前蹲下，用袖口拂去他的泪水。  
“大喜的日子，你哭什么。”说罢罗渽民理了理李帝努的喜服。  
李帝努不想再错过了。  
他一把拉过罗渽民，把人禁锢在怀里，也不顾怀中人的反抗，用唇堵住他的。李帝努似是要把着几年罗渽民欠他的一次性都讨回来。血腥味在口腔中蔓延开来，李帝努分开和罗渽民缠在一起的嘴，看着怀里的人泪水打湿了睫毛，鼻头红红的，一抽一抽的，委屈极了的样子，李帝努只想狠狠蹂躏他。李帝努对着罗渽民的唇又啃又咬，像是要把他吞入腹中，舌头趁罗渽民不注意灵活地进入，和他交换唾液。  
李帝努把罗渽民压在床上，没有床具的床板硬邦邦的，磨得罗渽民后背疼，“疼~”李帝努看见罗渽民的睫毛一抖一抖的，“你欠我的。”李帝努暴力地撕开罗渽民的衣服，肌肤暴露在空气中，罗渽民缩了缩。  
“嗯啊……嗯~”李帝努熟练地找到罗渽民的敏感点，刺激着罗渽民一阵阵呻吟忍不住从齿缝中流出。  
李帝努不管没有润滑过，扶着自己的东西就捅进罗渽民的穴。  
“嘶——”罗渽民痛的拱起身子像一张弓，李帝努又用蛮力把他拉平，掐着他的腰大力地抽插。  
罗渽民痛的几乎要昏死过去。李帝努是故意的，他要罗渽民记住，一辈子都忘不掉。  
疼痛过后紧接着的就是愉悦，李帝努的粗大一次次直抵罗渽民的深处，罗渽民张着嘴嗯嗯啊啊地乱喘，交合处的爱液顺着臀缝流到木质的床板上，也浇湿了李帝努的阴茎，噗嗤噗嗤的水声充斥着房间的每一个角落。  
罗渽民已经射了两次，什么也射不出来了，李帝努还不放过他，他把阴茎拉出来一大段又狠狠地捅进去，继续在罗渽民体内大干大操，罗渽民的头几次撞到床头的木板，又被李帝努拉着脚踝拽回来继续做。  
李帝努射在罗渽民体内的时候罗渽民几乎要昏死过去。  
第二天李帝努醒来的时候身边早已没有罗渽民的身影，身旁却摆着一条玄色腰带，是李帝努初见罗渽民时送给他的那条。

一个月后，四皇子李帝努被封为太子。  
五月初五，先皇驾崩。  
李帝努的登基大典定于五月十五。  
登基大典的前一天晚上，金廷祐帮李帝努整理发髻，“恭喜主子。”  
李帝努却面无表情，好像此事与他无关，心中不知为何隐隐的有些不安。  
“噌——”李帝努伸手抓住飞来的利剑。  
金廷祐拔剑，打开金銮殿的大门。  
兵临城下，烽火满天。  
二皇子在玹、三皇子道英和西凉使臣，还有罗渽民。他们的身后是西凉精兵，一场厮杀是避免不了的了。  
战鼓擂，李帝努拿出虎符召集禁卫军出战。  
刀剑间，血肉横飞。金廷祐冲在前方拼命杀敌，李帝努在后方作战。  
对方有备而来，局势不容乐观。  
霎时间，罗渽民冲到李帝努面前，手中的剑已经要逼近李帝努的眉心，李帝努将利刃刺进罗渽民的心脏，一时间鲜血喷出，染红了李帝努的脸。  
料想中的疼痛没有出现，罗渽民快要刺到李帝努的时候突然手腕一转，刺向了李帝努身后的在玹，直击要害。  
擒贼先擒王，在玹死了，道英一时也乱了阵脚，西凉使臣见局势不对，立刻收兵逃跑。

烽火袅袅，地下皆是死尸，耳边传来道英的哭声。  
李帝努跪在地上，将奄奄一息的罗渽民搂在怀里，好像轻轻一碰他就会碎了似的。李帝努紧紧地按住罗渽民流血的地方，“你……你不要睡，我找人医你。”李帝努颤抖着，滚烫的泪滑过脸颊。  
怀中的少年一袭青衣，流出的血像在他身上绽放出一朵一朵的花，他伸出手抚上李帝努的脸，“哭什么，我欠你的。”呼吸微弱的让李帝努心里发慌。  
“不……你欠我那么多，怎么可能这么快还完，我要你活着慢慢还，我不准你死你听见没有！”李帝努眼泪掉的越发急了，抱着罗渽民的手不停地颤抖。  
“我爱过你的。”罗渽民闭上眼睛的时候李帝努听见他这么说。  
怀中的人逐渐冰冷，李帝努把他紧紧搂在怀里，好像这样能传递给他最后一丝温暖。

我是李承桜，小名子哉，今年五岁了。  
我的父皇是个奇怪的人，我很怕他。  
他有的时候特别凶，笑起来的时候又很可爱，像极了我在西凉见过的一种犬类。  
父皇很爱叫我的名字，总是“子哉，子哉”地叫我。但是他叫我的时候常常走神，叫着叫着好像就开始想别的事情了 。  
父皇特别喜欢写字。其实我觉得父皇好自恋哦，因为他总爱写自己的名字，真不知道每天写同样的三个字有什么意思。  
除了写字，父皇最爱的就是下棋了。但他总是一个人下棋，我去问御前侍卫金廷祐，他告诉我父皇在自己和自己对弈。我觉得他在骗我，有一次父皇又自己一个人下棋了，我偷偷过去看，发现他在下棋的时候还总叫我的名字，真是令我摸不着头脑，难道是因为我年纪太小了，父皇想跟我下棋怕胜之不武，所以只好假装在跟我下棋吗？  
今日父皇又一个人下棋了，我听见他又叫了我的名字，“子渽，落子无悔啊，怎么能悔棋呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 真的写了很久的一篇文，希望大家喜欢，如果大家想看的话给我评论哦，想看的人多的话会出番外哒。


End file.
